


Hunting

by Area_Monarch



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hunting trip, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Area_Monarch/pseuds/Area_Monarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa takes Clarke hunting, but Clarke keep distracting her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ok how about one where Lexa is teaching Clarke to hunt but Clarke keep talking or distracting her and Lexa finally just kisses her to shut her up

"Walk quietly," Lexa whispered, pressing her fingers into some fresh tracks. Above them, the sunlight was quickly fading. Only an hour or two of daylight left.

"I am walking quietly," Clarke grumbled.

"You're stepping on every twig between you and our next meal," Lexa said, casting back an amused smirk. "There's a deer. These tracks aren't more than an hour old."

Clarke snorted. "Lexa, this isn't my first hunting trip."

"And what's the biggest thing you've brought down?" the Grounder asked, raising an eyebrow. "A squirrel? A rabbit?"

The blonde flushed. "Shut up. I wasn't raised in the woods like you."

"I'm teaching you now," the Commander said, turning against towards the trail. "So follow my footsteps."

They went on for a few more minutes. Clarke's steps had improved, however the occasional _snap_ began to grate on Lexa's nerves.

"How old were you when you started hunting?" Clarke whispered from behind her.

"I left camp at five," Lexa mumbled. "Brought down my first kill at seven."

"I didn't have real meat until I came down here," Clarke laughed lightly. 

There was another moment of silence. The deer was close, Lexa knew. She could practically smell it. There was a water hole up ahead. She suspected that's where it was headed.

"Who taught you to hunt?" Clarke asked, snapping Lexa's focus.

"Why are you asking me these things, now? In the middle of a hunt?"

Clarke frowned. "You don't talk like this when we're around other people. You're less guarded. I was just taking advantage of it."

Lexa paused, then cracked a smile. "We have the trip back to talk. Be silent for now."

Clarke nodded quickly, following after the brunette again.

Lexa crouched behind a bush, peering over it to get a look at the water hole.

The deer was standing at the opposite edge, leaned gracefully down to drink.

"Lex--" Clarke began, but the Grounder jerked her close to her pressing their lips together.

Clarke closed her eyes, her lips still for a moment before pressing back eagerly.

The jerk of the bowstring brought the blonde back to reality as she glared at the weapon raised beside her. "Did you just shoot a bow while you were kissing me?" she growled.

Lexa smirked, nodding towards the felled deer. "I couldn't think of a better way to silence you."

Clarke rolled her eyes, but her lips tilted up in a small grin. "It's a shame I'm not making any noise now," she teased.

The Commander raised an eyebrow, returning the small smirk. "I think we can change that."

By the time they returned to camp with the deer in tow, the sun was retreating under the horizon.


End file.
